Renovations of the Heart and Soul
by ErisAceso
Summary: Neville is on a a walk through the market, enjoying the day, when he bumps in to an old friend that changes his life.


~OoOoO~

 **A Nevinny One Shot** by **Fairy Heiress**

 **Disclaimer:** I have no claim over these characters

 **Rated M:** Sexual Scene

 **Beta Love to these beautiful Fairies:** Fairy Gold, Fairy Sazzle, and Fairy Violet! And some extra love to Fairy Emerald for doing behind the scenes reconnaissance.

 **A/N:** Happy Birthday LadyParongsny! May your day be filled with love, soul and beauty!

 **~*Renovations of the Heart and Soul*~**

Neville was headed to the market to try to spruce up the contents of his miserable icebox, when a flash of light caught his attention. Turning towards it, he noticed a head of long, red hair attached to a remarkably fit, and toned body. Never one to turn down the chance to admire the female form, Neville paused in his wanderings, just watching her as she bent to pick up her groceries and thank the woman in front of her as they exchanged goods.

It wasn't until he saw the wand tucked away under her shirt as she reached up to take her hair out from underneath the sack she'd slung over her shoulder, that he realized she was a witch. When she turned, and he looked straight into the bright, brown eyes of Ginny Weasley, he was struck dumb. Blimey, was I just checking out Ginny?

Ginny smiled warmly at him and made her way over to where he was so she could say hello properly. "Neville!" she yelled, throwing down her parcels and bringing him in for a tight hug. He couldn't help but notice that Ginny had filled out in some particularly nice places and just how good it felt to hug her. Pulling himself away from his musings, he realized she'd asked him a question.

"Uhhh, sorry, what was that?" Neville asked blankly, his expression very much that of the absent minded professor.

"I said, 'how are you?'," she laughed, her bright, brown eyes twinkling in the morning sun.

"Oh! Grand, thanks. How are you?" he responded, chuckling easily at his own lapse in attention.

"Tip top. Do you live 'round here? I just moved a street over from here last week. Mum's throwing a fit that I won't continue to live at home," she said with a wry grin.

Neville couldn't seem to get the fact that the girl, the woman, that was standing in front of him lived merely a few streets from his home. "Uhhhh," he said again, trying to marshal his thoughts. _Good Neville, real elegant_. "Yeah! I live two blocks that way on Avenue Road. You're not talking about that place for sale on Winchester are you?" he demanded, hoping he was mistaken.

Looking slightly offended, Ginny drew herself up to her full height, which wasn't that intimidating given the fact that she was only five foot four and about ten stone, soaking wet. "Yeah, I am. What of it?"

"Gin, that place was a heap!" he huffed out, exasperated. "Didn't you get an inspection? Tell me you didn't buy that place without an inspection..."

"Oi, you sound just like my mother!" Ginny yelled, slugging him in the shoulder. He was shocked at how much force was behind what he knew was meant to be a friendly ribbing. _Merlin, she's strong. Where the hell did that come from?_

"I did get an inspection, and the whole place is completely structurally sound. It's the... finishes, that need a little tender, loving care."

"T-L-C is it?" Neville asked, still skeptical of her decision. "Let's see it then, eh?"

Neatly trussed up in the situation, Ginny didn't feel it polite to decline, and she hastily ran through each room in her mind, trying to make sure she hadn't left her knickers on the line in the middle of the living room again. The last time Harry had come over, it had been quite the spectacle. Sod it, she thought to herself, resolving to cast a quick Put Away Spell as they walked up the front steps. "Sure, why not? Come see my humble abode," she quipped as he picked up her packages, as well as his own, and offered her his elbow. Raising an eyebrow at the courtly gesture, she laughed and accepted, falling into step beside him.

"So, who've you got doing the renovations for you? Tews and Dambeck?" he asked, naming a popular Wizarding renovations company that specialized in getting permits from the Ministry that were required for putting the Undetectable Extension Charm on a property.

"Nope," she said, turning the corner on to her main street, enjoying the way the light filtered through the lilac bushes that she'd planted in front of her house. The neighbours had subsequently demanded to know the name of it so that they could plant their own. Now, her whole street smelled of lilacs, and the colourful bushes put a little spring in her step every time she saw them.

Walking along, Ginny had to pull Neville up her front walk as he seemed prepared to walk right past her home. "Over here! I thought you said you knew this place?" she queried, eying him sardonically and giving him her best 'I told you so' stare.

"I thought I did," he said with wonder as he looked at the place that his neighbourhood had been declaring a complete cesspit for years. The facade was new and distinctly Victorian in style, the wood used to complete the job still so new that it hadn't been painted yet. The bricks, however, had been scrubbed to within an inch of their life, and were revealed to be an interesting yellow mosaic with rust colored details. He couldn't believe it was the same place. "Wow Gin, this place is looking great! You've really got to tell me who you're using, because my flat could stand some sprucing like this, you know?"

Ginny grinned in pleasure at the compliment, as she pulled her keys out of her pocket and surreptitiously palmed her wand to cast that quick Put Away Spell, sending up a silent prayer that all those years as a Weasley daughter had paid off. "Come on in," she said, opening the door and gesturing him to walk through.

Coming into the front foyer, he could tell that the flat itself hadn't been magically expanded. The front foyer was fairly grand for the area standards, and the windows that had been added to the front let in a lot of natural light. The floors were newly sanded, just begging for a coat of lacquer. Ginny had given him a nudge, gesturing towards the back, where he assumed the kitchen was, and where she wanted him to leave her packages.

"Really, they've outdone themselves Ginny, I had no idea this place could look like this!"

"I did," she said, looking around her flat with pride. It was only then that he noticed the work bench in the corner of the living room, complete with sander, saw, hammer and other Muggle tools.

"Did you hire a Muggle renovation company!?" he asked, astonished. Ginny laughed at the expression of wonderment on his face, and shook her head. "Though, if I had, what would be the problem exactly?" she demanded, her expression mock stern.

"Oh, er, nothing. I'm sure that'd be just fine. It's just... different?" he ended lamely, his statement coming out like a question that he felt he ought not to be asking.

Laughing at his discomfort, Ginny began tidying up the tools, tucking them away in the toolbox on the floor by the comfortably worn in, and absolutely hideous looking, arm chair. She handled the tools with such ease, that Neville was completely confused. "Shouldn't they be doing that?" he asked, as he went back to the kitchen to help her start unpacking her groceries.

"Who's they?" she asked, joining him.

"The renovation company you're using. You ought to dock their pay, leaving tools around like that. You could trip and hurt yourself!" he said, the consternation in his voice both heart-warming, and grating.

"I'll be sure to give myself a ten percent deduction and pass along your complaints, Mr. Longbottom, sir."

At that, Neville whipped around to look at her, standing smug by the counter as she looked around at what was obviously now, her own handiwork. "You did this?" he demanded, looking around at all of the work that had been done with a new sense of respect and an odd satisfaction.

"Yes, _I_ did this," she responded, her emphasis and irritation clear. "Why is it that everyone thinks because I have a pair of tits and a vagina that I can't do manual labor? It's like the blokes who told me I'd be shite at Quidditch just because I'm a woman. You should be ashamed of yourself," she scolded.

"Wait, what? This has nothing to do with you being a woman!" Neville insisted, his tone at once annoyed and contrite. "I'd be amazed at anyone who could do this, bloke, or lady! It's fantastic. How long have you been at it?"

"A month, or so," she said offhandedly, grabbing the milk and putting it in the refrigerator.

"A month?"

"See, there's that tone again! Always the tone of surprise..."

"That's because this is a huge fucking improvement for just one month!" Neville sputtered, forgetting his hesitancy for strong language in mixed company. His grandmother raised him better than that afterall. Ginny however, found herself giggling quite unbecomingly at Neville's loss of composure.

"Yes well, I won't deny that I've been working my arse off," she replied demurely, moving to put the rest of her groceries away.

Neville had been standing fairly close to her, but now that she was moving around him, grabbing her produce and other perishables to put them all away, he could smell her - vanilla, lavender, and just a hint of the lilacs that were planted outside. He found the scent hypnotic and found himself moving with her, staying close as he moved to help her clear the groceries.

Ginny wasn't sure where to take the conversation, so she'd just gone about cleaning everything up, noticing the lines of his body as he moved to help her. Her kitchen was plenty big, she knew because she designed it, so she was confused how he seemed to be everywhere, invading her space, her senses, her mind.

They both reached for the broccoli at the same time, their hands connecting, and a magical spark jumping between the two. Ginny's breath left her in a bit of a gasp, as Neville breathed deeply. He turned his face to meet her eyes for what seemed like an eternity before he reached for her.

Looking back, she'd remember this moment as the beginning. The moment when she started drowning in the surprising Ocean that was Neville Longbottom. He drew her in with his hand on her hip, his other hand reaching behind her head to gently cup the base of her neck, pulling her close. He never lost eye contact, and she answered the blatant question in his eye with a quick nod of her own before he sank his lips into hers.

It was the most blistering kiss he'd experienced to date, and he thought it appropriate; play with fire, and you're bound to get burned. He'd meant to start slow, but her response was intoxicating. She kissed him back with enthusiasm, parting her lips on a sigh as he changed the angle of the kiss, gently demanding access with a playful nip of her lip. When her tongue met his, the feeling was electric, and he found himself gripping both of her hips with his hands and lifting her, putting her on the counter behind her, nestling himself between her legs. _Closer,_ he thought fervently, kissing her like he was trying to devour her.

 _Oh my giddy aunt_ , Ginny thought, her hormones racing and the lust pooling between her legs. She hadn't been properly shagged in far too long, and she couldn't even believe the man finishing the job was this man. Her hands roamed his body, finding his chest taut, and his arms rigid with control. She pulled his shirt out of his trousers, needing to feel his skin, and groaned when she finally felt him. Using her grip, she maneuvered herself even closer, her hand dipping low to grab his bum.

The moment her skin touched his, Neville knew there was only one conclusion here. Ginny confirmed it when one of her hands found his backside and gripped it firmly, liking what she found. Growling lightly, he grabbed her ample rear assets and hitched her up in his arms, grinning as she hooked her legs around his waist. He had no idea where the bedroom was, but he assumed that heading towards the stairs was a safe bet, so he headed towards the hallway, stopping to use the wall for leverage, so he could help her lose her shirt, and his own. He paused for a quick second, just to admire the beautiful expanse of creamy white skin, tucked inside a lacy white bra, her breasts full and lovely, before securing her back in his grip, and placing a line of kisses from her ear down to her shoulder, nipping and licking on his way.

Ginny threw her head back with a moan as she felt his teeth on her shoulder. She needed friction and began moving against him trying desperately to find it. He climbed the stairs easily, only turning her on further with the show of brute strength. He made an inarticulate noise as he reached the top of the stairs, using the wall for leverage once again as he reached behind her, unclasping her bra with a practiced flick of his fingers. Leaning back to admire her once again, he raised an eyebrow at her and waited.

 _What did he want?_ Ginny thought to herself, prodding her sluggish mind for an answer, while her body still moved, demanding attention. It came to her then that this was her house, and he had no idea where he was going. "Left! It's on the left," she breathed, grabbing his face with both hands and bringing him back to work. Glad to have a destination, and a job to do, Neville moved quickly.

He didn't even take in his surroundings, other than that the wall colour almost matched her hair, the color of autumn, and she had the biggest bed he'd ever seen. Finally in the home stretch, he veered toward the bed like a homing pigeon on true north.

Ginny didn't even have time to take a breath as he placed her on the bed with far more care than she'd expected, before he was crawling up her body, his knee coming up between her legs, rubbing up against her as he placed his mouth on her breast. She felt like she was going up in flames, the desire licking at her like the tendrils of a fledgling fire and Neville was all too willing to stoke it. _Two can play at that game Mr. Longbottom_ , she thought as she ground her pelvis against his, running her hands up along his nipples, nipping at his bottom lip. He hissed at the extra contact, abruptly moving away from her.

He sat back on the bed just long enough to undo his belt, and then the button on her Muggle jeans, pulling them over her hips, kissing his way from the apex of her thighs all the way down to her toes. Seeing her naked before him, he was all too eager to join her, and held back one last time, shucking his jeans and his pants in one fluid movement.

Ginny took a deep breath as she caught a look at him completely starkers. _Neville Longbottom is fit_ , she giggled to herself. Seeing the raised eyebrow and the slight frown on his face, she realized he thought she was laughing at him and scurried across the bed, kneeling on the end so that they were face to face. "No, love, I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing because... who'd have thought? You're bloody fit, Neville!"

Taking a moment to appreciate the situation, he couldn't help laughing himself. "Yeah, well, you try digging about for flobberworms and mandrakes, and see how you end up," he said, picking her up and tossing her lightly back onto the bed. He climbed up her body, nestling himself between her thighs, kissing her lightly. Not one to be outdone in the strength department, Ginny hooked her heels around his back and rolled him onto his back, her hair framing his face as he looked up at her, the laughter dancing in his eyes.

 _Uh oh_ , Ginny heard her inner voice say, as her mouth went dry and her future flashed before her eyes. Date nights with Neville, laughing over take away in the living room, him carrying her home after she'd over indulged at the bar after a Quidditch match. At that moment, Neville sat up, grabbing both sides of her face and kissed her soundly, lining himself up with her core.

In one coordinated movement, they came together and stilled, his shaft buried deep within her. Seated the way they were they were eye to eye, and they could both see the depth of emotion there. "What is this?" she breathed, as she started to move, slowly, inexorably.

"I don't know," he whispered, kissing her again, his hand finding her breast and gently kneading it, his thumb brushing the tip in a completely random pattern, driving her wild. "I don't know," he said again, "but I like it," he finished with a grin.

Running her hands through her hair, then arching back to place her hand on his knee as she lifted herself further on his length, intensifying the friction, changing the angle, and prolonging the sweet agony, she had to agree.

Her pace was excruciatingly slow, and he wasn't sure he could stand it anymore. He reached back for her hands, bringing them back around his neck and rolling them gently, tucking her beneath him, never breaking the rhythm. Back in control, he started picking up the pace, steady and sure, his strokes growing stronger and stronger as he felt the quivering of her muscles begin, and saw the pleasure on her face. Gritting his teeth, he fought back his own release, reaching between them to rub slow circles on the bundle of nerves between her thighs. Her breath shuddered out of her, the pressure in her belly building, the pleasure coiling like a spring.

Knowing she was close, he went for broke, pounding out his own release as he tipped her over the edge, the orgasm spilling over her like molten chocolate - hot and sweet. Breathless, she reached for him as he came down to meet her for a gentle kiss, both of them trying to recover.

"That was..." she started.

"... fantastic," he finished for her, tucking her close to his body and casting a wandless _Scourgify_ , to vanish any mess.

"Completely," she said, running her hand up and down his side, enjoying the goosebumps that resulted.

"Hey, Nev?" she asked, sounding shy.

"Yeah, Gin," he said, knowing that whatever she had to ask, he'd say yes. In a matter of hours this witch had managed to captivate him, with her modesty, her strength and her courage.

"Would you want to come around tomorrow and help me seal the floors?"

He brought his head back so he could look down at her, and saw the nefarious look in her eyes.

"Absolutely," he said without hesitation.


End file.
